Valentine's Day Is Not a Good Day For Meetings
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: The Shinigami's Woman Association is holding a disucssion about the men of the Gotei 13. During that Hinamori says some things she regrets. "It was a picture of Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushirou in a suggestive position. And Hitsugaya saw it."


Happy Valentines Day.

Please note that this is after the Winter War arc or whatever you want to call it. So Tousen, Aizen, and Ichimaru are dead. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did there would be more decent female characters. I do not own the song either!

_Da kara ima ai ni yuku sou kimeta n da_

_Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai_

_Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo_

_Oh Good-bye days ima kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long_

_Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_

_ with you_

_Katahou no iyafon wo kimi ni watasu_

_Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan_

_Umaku ai sete imasu ka? tama ni mayou kedo_

_Oh Good-bye days ima kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright_

_Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_

_ with you_

_Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai_

_Demo yatte kuru desho? _

_Sono toki egao de Yeah hello!! my friend nante sa_

_Ieta nara ii no ni... _

_Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki soba ni ite I wish_

_Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ni aete yokatta yo_

_... Good-bye days_

_-Yui Yoshioka_

_X_

**(Translation)**

**So I'm going to go see you right now, that's what I've decided**

**I want to have you listen to this song, that I have in my pocket**

**Quietly, I turned up the volume, to make sure that it was there**

**Oh good-bye days, right now I've got the feeling that things are going to change; so long to everything up until yesterday**

**An uncool kindness is at my side**

**With you**

**I pass one ear phone over to you**

**And this moment slowly streams over to you**

**Can you really love me? Even though I sometimes lose my way**

**Oh good-bye days, right now things inside my heart have begun to change, alright**

**An uncool kindness is at my side**

**With you**

**If possible, I'd like to not have sad feelings**

**But they'll come to me, won't they? **

**In those times, it would be good, if only I could say**

**"Yeah, hello! My friend", with a smile**

**-Yui Yoshioka**

**x**_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox_

"Good morning ladies," Ise Nanao fuku-taichou of the 8th Division said while walking over to her seat. The light green room consisted of Kurotsuchi Nemu, who sat next to Nanao and the front side of the table. Kusajishi Yachiru, 'the pink hair wonder' sat next to Nanao in the front with Nemu. she was chewing on lollipop that Nemu gave her. Matsumoto Rangiku, the fuku-taichou of the famous kid taichou. She sat on the right side of the table. She had recently woken up and now was sipping sake. Hinamori Momo sat next to her. She was talking to Matsumoto. Kotetsu Isane sat next to her sister on the left hand side of the table. Kiyone was complaining to Isane about Sentarou. And Soi Fon sat at the end of the table, who was playing with her stuffed cat.

Once Nanao set her book down everyone fell silent. Nanao went to the board in the front of the room and wrote the Gotei 13's men of fuku-taichou or taichou rank on it. Then she drew lines dividing their names and drawing two different columns with the words 'pervert or gay'. then she walked back to the members.

"Today for Valentines Day I thought we should discuss the Gotei 13's men attractiveness. The room was silent. Until Isane raised her hand and said, "Nanao-san this isn't exactly like you, why did you choose this activity?" She asked, seeming somewhat scared. Nanao was silent for five seconds.

"I just wanted to discuss this. One is because of Matsumoto rambling about this,"

Isane nodded. Yachiru stood up. "Okay! Let's begin!" She said. Yachiru walked over to the board but couldn't reach it. Many giggles were heard. Nanao said something before things could get ugly. She toke another marker and said, "Please let me take over Miss President,"

Yachiru nodded and walked back to her seat. The whole room was silent waiting for Yachiru to throw a tantrum. But she didn't. It's a Christmas miracle! I mean Valentines Day miracle! Nanao cleared her throat.

"Okay, so I will ask you first if this person is gay or a pervert and then I will ask if you would want to 'do' them. However-"

"Nanao-san! Is this appropriate for Yachiru-chan?" Hinamori asked.

approbate

"It is Momo-chan, I bet she knows more than you," Matsumoto said. She was drunk.

"Either way, first we have to put them in categories pervert or gay?" Nanao said. She looked at Nemu, who still reminded quiet. Nanao wondered what she was gonna say.

"Okay, Yamamoto-soutaichou...uh...who would um...well...let's skip that one," Nanao said while writing his name in the 'gay' column.

"Who the hell is Sasakibe Choujirou?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yeah!" Hinamori added.

"He is the 1st Division fukutaichou," Nemu replied.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Matsumoto cried.

"I've never heard him talk..." Yachiru said to herself. "Is he gay or a pervert?" Yachiru asked.

"Gay!" Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Kiyone said together.

"Okay, next one. What about the 2nd Division's fukutaichou?" Nanao asked.

"Gay!" They all yelled. Nanao wrote his name under gay.

"What about Kira Izuru?" Yachiru asked.

"Hmm...that is hard coz' he got a crush on Momo-chan," Matsumoto said, slurring her words. Hinamori blushed deeply. "R-really?" Hinamori asked. Matsumoto nodded, "Renji told me," she said. There was a silence. "Is he gay or not?" Nanao asked finally. "What about the 4th Division's 3rd seat?" She asked.

"Gay!" Yachiru yelled.

"But he is a total pervert," Isane stated.

"All men with glasses are gay," Matsumoto

"Gay! Ichimaru-taichou obviously likes him," Kiyone said. Matsumoto glared at her but realized that Ichimaru never really made a move on her. Nanao wrote his name under gay. "What about Aizen?" Nemu asked. Nanao cleared her throat and such her head fast at Nemu, signaling it was not a good idea. "Um...he's gay," Nanao quickly said and wrote it down. Doing that she once didn't look at Hinamori, she didn't want too.

"So what about Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Gay." Matsumoto said and slammed her sake bottle down on the table.

"What? He had a wife!" Kiyone protested.

"But what if his depressant state made him switch prefrences?" Nemu said. Everyone looked at her.

"I guess that makes sense..." Nanao said and wrote his name in the gay column. "Abarai Renji-fukutaichou?" She asked.

"He never has made a perverted move on a girl before," Matsumoto stated. "But I asked him, he said he likes girls," Yachiru told them. Nanao frowned and wrote his name in the 'pervert' column, which was just a code for 'straight'.

"Komamura-taichou?"

"No one could have sex with him since he is half wolf," Matsumoto said. She was slouching in her chair because of the sake.

"Actually it is possible if you take certain extensive measures," Nemu stated.

"But he does have common sense," Soi Fon-taichou said.

"But he is too stiff!" Matsumoto yelled. "So is he gay or not?" Nanao asked very agitated.

"Yes!" All the girl said. Nanao wrote his name down in that column.

"Okay, is Kyouraku-taichou gay or not?" Nanao asked. Matsumoto started to smile, she knew that her taichou was a sensitive subject, Nanao didn't want them to be fan-girling.

"He does hang out with Ukitake-taichou a lot..." Isane mumbled. Kiyone frowned. "But he is a pervert," Soi Fon said. Nanao quickly wrote Kyouraku's name in the pervert column. "What about Tousen-taichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

"Hmm...I think Hisagi is a pervert because the first time I met him he was looking at my breasts and I slapped him," Matsumoto explained. She smiled. "But come to think of it he hangs out with Izuru and Renji a lot..."

"So pervert or gay?" Nanao asked. the girls looked at each other. "Gay!" They yelled.

"What about Toushirou Hitsugaya?"

"He loves Momo-chan!" Matsumoto yelled while pointing at Hinamori. Hinamori blushed crimson. "We are just friends Rangiku-san!" She protested.

"No you like him!" Rangiku said.

"But I don't!" Hinamori yelled.

"Oh no," Yachiru said. Yachiru was looking at the door frame where Hitsugaya Toushirou stood. his arms were folded. It was dead silent for a five seconds until Hitsugaya turned around and walked away. "Wait tiny-taichou!" Yachiru cried. Momo got up and ran after him.

_XOXO_

"Shirou-chan wait up!" Hinamori cried. She had followed him inside the emergency exit staircase. "Don't call me that." He mumbled quietly. "Wait!" Hinamori tried again. Hitsugaya kept climbing.

"Wait!" she yelled again.

"I have nothing to say to you Hinamori," Hitsugaya said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She yelled. At this point Hinamori was on the brink of tears. Hitsugaya stopped for a moment but then shunpo'd away. Hinamori gripped the stair's railing while tears fell down her cheeks.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Rukia and Ichigo. They saw Hinamori crying. Rukia and Ichigo rushed over to her aid. "Hinamori what happened?" Rukia demanded. Hinamori looked up. "Nothing, Rukia-san," She said.

"Well then why were you crying?" Ichigo asked.

"Well...I got in a fight with Hitsugaya-kun," she explained.

"Oh...well...you should apologize," Rukia suggested. Hinamori looked up. "Thanks for your help. And...um...where are you guys going?" Hinamori asked. Rukia and Ichigo blushed. "We are going on a date." Ichigo stated.

"You guys are taking the stairs?" Hinamori asked.

"Ichigo is scared of Byakuya-nii-sama," Rukia explained while smiling at Ichigo.

"Okay, we gotta go. See ya Hinamori!" Ichigo said while practically dragging Rukia off. She mumbled a 'bye' and sat down there for a minute. After that she got up and shunpo'd off.

_XOXO_

Nanao sighed. She stared at the board she was writing just a few minutes ago. It read:

The 'X' represents if you would like to have sex with them.

**Yamamoto (Gay)...none.**

**Chojirou(Gay)...none.**

**Omaede(Pervert)...X,(Nemu)**

**Ichimaru (Gay)...X,X, (Nemu, Rangiku)**

**Izuru (Gay)...X(Momo)**

**Aizen (Gay)...X, (Rangiku)**

**Byakuya (Gay)...X,X,X,X,X,X. (Soi Fon, Nanao, Isane, Kiyone,)**

**Renji (Pervert)...X,X,X, (Kiyone, Yachiru, Nemu)**

**Iba (Gay)...none.**

**Komamura (Gay)...none**

**Kyouraku (Pervert)...X. (Isane)**

**Hisagi (Gay)...X. (Nemu)**

**Tousen (Gay)...none.**

**Hitsugaya...X (Momo)**

**Zaraki (Pervert)...X,X,X (rangiku, Soi Fon, Nemu)**

**Mayuri (Gay)...none.**

**Ukitake (Gay)...X,X,X,X (Kiyone, Soi Fon, Isane, Nemu)**

**Yumichika (Gay)...X. (Nemu)**

**Ikkaku (Gay)...X, (Nemu)**

**Ichigo (Gay)...X,X, (Kiyone, Nemu)**

**Yaoi!**

**Ikkaku and Yumichika**

**Hisagi and Tousen**

**Zaraki and Mayuri**

**Kyouraku and Ukitake**

**Ichimaru and Izuru**

**Byakuya and Renji**

**Ichigo and Hitsugaya**

All the girls had left to go to their divisions. It was not going to be a good day for Nanao. That was honestly why she was staying behind. She erased the board. With Momo missing, the 5th Division would be in hell again. And this time she only ran away, she wasn't in a damn coma.

_XOXO_

"Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder to see Hinamori standing there. They were in Rukongai, the district were they grew up. The sun was setting. "I'm so sorry..." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya didn't move, he just continued staring at the sun. "Is that what you do in those meetings?" he asked. Hinamori shook her head slowly. Hinamori started to walk forward, then her speed increased and she hugged him.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

The next morning everything was okay. A lot of people were sick because of the sake comspumtion though. Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushirou were a couple too.

In the 12th Division Nemu was drawing. A hour later, when her drawing was finished she gave it to Rangiku.

It was a picture of Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushirou in a suggestive position. And Hitsugaya saw it.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I am sooooo sorry! This was supposed to be a fic about the Shinigami Women's Association discussing who they would have sex with but then my friend Aca-sama suggested I did a HitsuHina. She helped me type it during recess. This week was hell I have four test on Tuesday! I do not like HitsuHina but I thought it was a good idea for this fic so it wasn't just the meeting. Nemu is such a pervert :)

Our sensei today made us write a poem to our favorite teacher. And he gave us forty questions for homework. Teme...!

R&R!

-Emiko Ishida

_X_


End file.
